


Extra Caramel Mocha

by KryptidWriter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pink is big gay, Pink is sorta badass, References to Depression, coffeehouse AU, slight whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptidWriter/pseuds/KryptidWriter
Summary: She strummed away at her withered guitar, velvety voice accompanying her gentle playing. Pink restrained herself from cupping her chin in her hands, elbows propped on the counter, dreamily goggling at her. Nobody else mattered, nothing in her world mattered expect for her.OrPink Pearl is gay for clown girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, boy. I saw some amazing fanart of these two and I couldn't resist making a story about the two. This is NOT beta read so I'm very sorry for any mistakes! Hope you enjoy.

Today was a special night for Vado Central- a popular coffeehouse in populated area of Empire City- because the shop featured an open mic night the first Friday of every month, gaining them great business. She loved singing. Sure, some of the performances were awful, and others weren't too bad. But one performer caught her eye every time she stepped foot on stage. 

She was the most beautiful woman Pink had ever seen. 

But this singer- she never introduced herself by name, opting to just sit down and strum away at her withered guitar. Soft voice accompanying her gentle playing. Pink never saw her around Diamond University. She didn't even know if she went to college. 

But that didn't matter. Pink liked her. Loved listening to her. 

Pink dragged the broom across the tile floor, trying to clean before the evening rush and open mic night kicked off. She couldn't take her mind off the guitarist. Why was it so hard? 

She hadn't realized she'd been sweeping the same spot until she heard someone clear their throat. She lifted her head and eyes met with her co-worker Yellow. 

"Oh," Pink said, slightly blushing. "Hi."

"Distracted much?" Yellow taunted. 

"Just keeping myself busy. " She said. 

"Hmm, " Yellow hummed. "Till she gets here, huh?"

Pink blinked. Was it that obvious?

Yellow winked. "I'll keep an eye out for her. "

The hour went by smoothly. She served several customers, while others brought in musical instruments and song sheets. The line was nearly to the door, and more musicians were shoving through the crowd. Pink knew that she wouldn't be here until after the show began. She had a specific routine. 

When eight PM hit, the lights dimmed, her manager welcomed everyone. Pink filled out order after order, trading words with her co-workers to get orders out faster.

Between a man's performance of "Smoke on the Water" on his electric guitar and a hipster playing a lazy ukulele tune, the high-pitched jingle of the entry bell sounded. A girl with two dark magenta pigtails steps in, her shoes slightly squeaking from the rain outside. Pinks heart rate hastened, her cheeks warming.

She was here.

She stood by the door for several moments, clutching her ragged guitar case. She was chewing on something, gum or whatever, open mouthed by without smacking. She slowly approached the counter. She was wearing a leather jacket over a shirt with an upside down heart. Her pink boots were as tatty as her guitar case. 

But she looked good. Damn good. 

"Chill out. Be cool."

"How's it going?" Pink said softly, hoping, no- praying she didn't notice the blush across her face. 

"Not too bad," Her voice was low, barely above a whisper. Her breath smelled fruity. Not tobacco. Thank god. "How're you doing?"

"Pretty good." Better with you. "Want the usual?"

"Depends. What's my usual?"

"Caramel mocha with an extra pump of caramel." She probably thinks I'm fucking creepy. 

"Well, golly-gee, you remembered!" She gave a wide smile. Pinks heart could've exploded right then and there. 

"Anything else?"

"3.34. Can I get a name for the order?"

"Name?" She sounded genuinely surprised. 

"You never introduced yourself. Just get on stage and do your thing."

"True," She half smiled. "Spinel."

Spinel. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. 

"Nice to meet you, Spinel." Pink said. "I'll bring it over when it's done. 

She didn't mention that she knew where Spinel sat everytime. Because it never, ever changed: the corner table by the door. When it was taken, she sit closer to the counter. 

The seat wasn't taken, unfortunately.

She handed over a five dollar bill for her drink. "Nice. Thanks." 

"No problem." Pink said. She hoped Spinel wouldn't notice how badly she was blushing, or how her hands slightly tremble. Pull yourself together, Pink. 

She dropped her change into the tip jar then lifted hee guitar case over to her table. She usually waited until the end of the night to perform. Which left Pink some time to herself. As she walked into the breakroom, a single thought races through her mind:

I have the hots for her. Don't I?


	2. Chapter 2

Business was easy for most of the day, a few lingering customers who regularly visit the coffeehouse. One of whom is a weekly regular; she wears nothing but yellow everytime she steps through the doors, her hair styled in such a way it resembled a helmet. Pink finds her to hold some sort of peculiar elegance, mostly from the way she carried herself. She usually prefers mint espressos.

Another customer- whose shopped here since she started working- she's a local who doesn't stop by frequently. Her rainbow dreadlocks and paint splattered apron she typically sports makes her instantly recognizable. She always orders some sort of fruity drink. It is uncommon, however, for customers to order their fruit blends. 

So the reminding hours of her shift has consisted of her being bored, helping customers, and trying not breakdown in laughter as Yellow dealt with a particularly difficult customer. 

Soon 7:30 hit. Pink zipped up her dark pink jacket and stepped outside the coffeehouse, the harsh wind smacking her face. The cold was setting in. She hated the cold. 

Her shared apartment was three blocks away, tucked between the local library and fitness center. Leaves of different colors crunched beneath her feet as she walked towards her old car. She was tired from working, more so than usual. Thankfully, tomorrow was her off-day- Sunday along with Monday. 

Pink approached her car, grabbing for her keys when something on the other side of the street caught her attention. Maybe the car could wait. 

Even in the brisk weather, and darkening sky, she'd recognize that singing beauty anywhere. 

Looks like she was in some trouble, though. 

A tall, muscular woman hovered over Spinel, who sat on a wooden bench outside a sandwich shop. For someone getting screamed at, she seemed rather casual relaxed. Legs crossed and arms stretched out over the back of the bench. Spinel said something in an easygoing manner, which seemed to make the woman squat down so her face was near hers, bits of saliva coming from her mouth. Spinels relaxed manner stayed unaltered. 

Pink had to do something. She had too! She could let this escalate into something dangerous! She paced across the street, a car skidding to stop. The driver yelled something out the window, but Pink ignored it. 

Spinels face seemed to beam when she spotted her. "Hey, coffeegirl!" she said. "How goes it?"

"Hello. What's going on?" She asked. 

"Who the fuck is this?" The taller woman asked. She looked at Pink with dark eyes. 

"Relax, Jasper." Spinel said. "She's my friend."

"Are you okay?" Pink asked, voice laced with fear. 

"Me? Everything's swell."

"She's not okay." This beast- Jasper- growled. "Mind your damn business."

Pink flinched abit but stood her ground. She found herself besides Spinel, glaring at Jasper. The woman shifted her focus back to Spinel. "You're lucky you even get a warning, runt. My crew wouldn't have let you walk away."

Spinel didn't seem to care, instead she focused on her Greenday T-shirt. "Nice shirt. Where'd you get it from?"

"You're treading on thin ice, kid. You think your snark is gonna save you? We own you." Jasper pressed a finger into Spinels shoulder. 

"Okay, whatever, sure. I'll get you the money, and you all can run off to your drug house or whatever you call a home." 

Jasper grabbed Spinel by her hoodie and lifted her off the bench. Spinel still showed no fear. "Best not talk that shot around me, streetrat. Everyone you've ever loved left you. You're a useless sack of shit."

Pink had had enough. She balled her fist. "Let her go. " she said darkly. 

Jasper looked at Pink, still holding Spinel, and smirked, teeth a disgusting yellow. "If you were smart you'd walk away."

"I will not ask again," Pink growled. "Let her go."

Jasper snickered softly. Then swung a meaty fist into Spinels jaw, her ribcage hitting the bench as she fell, groaning in pain. 

Enough was enough.

Pink struck Jasper with a fist of her own. Jasper tottered back, dazed. "Asshole!" she thought to herself. Jasper lunged at her, but Pink quickly averted herself. She placed a firm kick into her ribs. Low, croaking inhales came from her. 

"If you hurt her again, I will find you and finish you off myself." Pink practically snarled. 

Pink moved away from her. She walked back to Spinel, still on the ground, holding her jaw and recovering from the blow. She stuck her arms beneath Spinels and lifted her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Spinel shook her head. "I'm used to it. But geez louise, was that awesome!"

Pink's cheeks reddened at the compliment."C’mon, Let's get the heck outta here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 100 kudos?! Thank you all so much!!

Pink guides Spinel back to her car, eyes glancing from side to side. She walked on the street side, on Spinels right, keeping her closer to the buildings. 

Spinel drew something from the pocket of her leather jacket. Pink realized it was an electron cigarette. She lifted it to her lips and took a deep drag, then cast out a fruity smelling exhaust. Pink frowned. 

"Is something wrong?" Spinel asked. The women who'd just been screamed at and attacked by a deranged lunatic, asking her if everything was okay. 

"That's not good for you," Pink said, not wanting to get preachy. 

Spinel chuckled. "Everything is bad one way or another." She took another inhale, emitted the smoke, and shoved the electric cigarette back inside her pocket. 

The two walked in a tense silence. Leaves crunching beneath their feet. 

"Thanks again for, y'know...that." Spinel said quietly, hands inside her pockets. Pink glanced at her. Guilt was written across her features. She didn't understand. She had helped her, right?

"It's no problem, really. What were you doing out here alone anyways?" 

"I perform here a lot," Spinel said. "Makes the most money."

Pink was concerned. "The city is dangerous, especially during darker hours!"

"I look out for myself. Sometimes my pal comes with me, so I'm not always alone. We'll hang for hours out here, make a few bucks for some food. It's not as bad as ya think."

Spinel might have been insane. Maybe even dangerous. But she fascinated Pink. They walked towards her car, Pink grabbing her keys. 

"Do you have a way home?" 

"My two feet."

This woman is going to give her a heart attack. "No. Nope, I ain't letting you do that. After what I just saw, I think I'd be better if I drove you home." 

Spinel looked at her, a grin forming. Pink had never seen such grateful eyes. 

"Thank you, coffeegirl." 

Pink laughed. "It's Peeps." 

"Thank you, Peeps!"

Pink opened the door for Spinel. She suddenly felt insecure about the presentation of her car. The backseat was disorderly was empty coffee cups and wrappers, textbooks and paper torn from notebooks. Either Spinel noticed or didn't seem to care. 

Pink tugged the door shut and started the engine. The radio, currently turned to the default channel, blasted some random country song. 

"Gross," The said in unison, making them both laugh. 

"Not a country fan?" Pink asked. 

"Heck no. Country is god awful." Spinel stuck her tongue out and scrunched her face. 

Pink carefully exited the parking lot. The road was glossy and slick from rain. She'd drove a bit slower. Not that she minded being in a car with Spinel.

They drove in silence. 

Pink cleared her throat. "So, elephant in the room. Who was that girl?"

"Who, Jasper? Just some rat whose been giving me trouble since I moved here."

"Looks like she gives you more than trouble." Pink said, choosing her words wisely. 

"I'm not scared of her. Her and her group of thugs won't do anything to me."

"I want you to be care-"

"I know!" Spinel interrupted, voice more harsh than intended. She signed deeply. "You don't need to worry about me, Peeps. I'll try and look after myself. I've been doing it long enough. And I have people, someone I guess…." Spinel looked away frowning. Her eyes were glossy, pink noticed. She looked like she was going to breakdown. 

"I'm...sorry for going off like that. I just don't want people thinking I'm some dumb kid who can't care for themselves." She went quite and slumped in her seat. "Not again... "

"I don't think you're a dumb kid," Pink uttered. She felt awful for prying. Why couldn't she leave it be? "And please, don't be sorry." 

"Thanks. Get off at the next exit. My house isn't much further."

Pink was worried the rest of the car ride. What did she mean by 'not again'? What had happened to her? Could she help? 

Spinel only talked to give directions to her home. Pin pulled into the parking lot of a shabby apartment complex. She had pulled into a spot when Spinel spoke up: "Wanna come inside for awhile?"

Pinks faced reddened, her heart hammered in her ribcage. Was it too soon for this? "U-um, yeah. That sounds lovely."

"My roommates home.""....Oh."

Spinel smiled. That cocky smile. So cute. Everything about her was just so irresistible.

Pink followed Spinel up to the second floor. She took her keys and jiggled it until the lock gave. "Piece of shit." She muttered, pushing the door open. Pink was nose was her with the smell of vanilla. She stepped into the boxed apartment with Spinel."

"Sorry for the mess." Spine said softly. 

"Oh, it's alright."

Spinel smiled and suddenly cocked her head to the left. "Hey, Pearl! We're home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pearls aren't related. Yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos. I can't believe it. Thank you all!

"What do you mean 'We'?" A voice sounded from the hallway. A tall woman poked her head out from the back room. Her hair was peach blonde, styled in a pixie cut. 

"Oh! I brought a guest! Peeps, this is Pearl. Pearl, this is my buddy, Peeps!" 

Pearl met them in the living room and took Pinks hand in a handshake. "Hello. How are you?"

Before Pink could respond, the smile on Pearls face dropped. She took Spinels jaw in her hand and turned her head slightly. "What happened to you?!"

A bruise had formed where Jasper had struck her. "Oh. Uh… I fell?"

Pearl scoffed. "Yeah right." She eyed Pink suspiciously, as if she played a role in this. She didn't blame her. 

"Jasper ran into me tonight. She caught me off guard. Peeps here actually helped me out." She pointed a thumb at Pink. "Hey, want something to drink?" 

"Um, water would be nice."

Spinel went into the kitchen around the kitchen. Pearl stepped towards her- she was slightly taller than Pink. Pearl bit her lip. 

"She had trouble with Jasper?" Pearl asked, whispering. 

"Yeah. I was getting off from work and I saw the two. The woman was screaming at, then randomly punches her." Pink allowed herself the boast: "I got her though."

Pearl smiled. "Thank you for helping her." she turned away. "I hate Jasper…"

Pink was about to ask who exactly was this Jasper person when Spinel came back with a glass of water. "Here ya go."

"Thank you."

"So, how'd you two meet?" Pearl asked. Spinel sat on the couch, Pearl close beside her. Pink stayed standing until Spinel waved her over. Their hands were close when she sat. Pinks heart leaped. 

"She works a Vado Central. She was at the right place at the right time."

"Thank you for that," Pearl said. "I wish I could've been there to help."

"You were working. Won't hold it against you." 

"Where do you work?" Pink asked. 

"I'm a mechanic." She stated. 

"Oh, okay. Nice."

They say in silence, more specifically- comfortable silence. It was only broken when Pearl spoke up:

"You wanna stick around, Peeps. It's the least I can do for you helping Spinel. "

In unison, Pink and Spinel looked at eachother. Spinel face held an emotion Pink couldn't quite describe. Hopefulness is what she'd use. 

"I'd love too." Pink said. She really did. 

Spinel grinned. "Really? Awesome! This is gonna be so fun! Oooh, I gotta show you something!" Spine hopped off the couch and paced towards the backroom. "I'll be right back!"

Pink watched as she left. She glasped her hands together. 

"Listen," Pearl suddenly spoke. "Thanks for being there, Peeps. I can't describe how thankful I am."

"Please, it's no problem, really." Pink looked at her. A crash sounded from the backroom, a loud "fuck!" sounding throughout the home. They both chuckled softly. "Who is Jasper? What is her issue with Spinel?"

Pearl bit her lip, rubbing her neck. "it's... A long story. For another time. But I can't say exactly; it's her business. I just lend a hand whenever she needs it."

"She's a bit reckless," Pink smiled, informing Pearl it wasn't an insult. 

"Yeah, I know it." Pearl looked down, longing, downcast. "I love her. She's got issues. She's fragile. You seem rather close to her; I've never seen her so happy. Just being with you. Really what I ought to say is: Thank you. "

A light blush dusted her cheeks. She looked down, a thought nagging at her mind. What happened to her? Spinel seemed so laid back, easy going. Was she this unhappy? 

"Wow…" Is all she could muster. "I'll...I want her safe. I don't want… "

Pearl placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. My friends and I will keep an eye on Jasper. Promise." She smiles warmly at her. 

"I think I'll come here more often. "

"That'll make Spinel happy. She needs more people in her life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Pink's bed was- for a few moments- a personal heaven. A soft heap of pillows and warmth. She breathed in the lingering smell of detergent in the bedsheets and comforter before opening her eyes. 

Sunlight streamed through the closed blinds of her bedroom. She peered at the clock on her nightstand. It was 11:25.

The events of last night came flooding back to her. 

Pink stayed for much longer than she intended too. The girls ordered a pizza and wolfed it down, though Pearl more properly. They switched from Mario Kart to Legend of Zelda to Kirby, then back to Mario Kart. Around eleven o'clock, Pink prepared to leave when Spinel asked if she'd stay for a movie.

She couldn't say no to that face. 

With a huff she forces herself to climb out of bed and start her day. She shuffles across the carpet flooring and towards the living room. 

Her apartment is not very spacious. In the living room, furniture is kept to the essentials- couch, coffeetable, a small TV and lamp. A tall but lean bookshelf sits in the corner. Similar things could be said about the reminder of the home. 

"Someone got in late last night," A voice said from the kitchen, her roommates short frame walked towards the fridge, grabbing a carton of eggs. An episode of Family Guy blasted on the TV.

She crossed the kitchen to find some breakfast. They really needed to go grocery shopping. "I went after work." it was all Pink would say to avoid teasing. "What are you making?"

"Eh…Scrambled eggs," Amethyst said, cracking open a egg into a bowl. A greyish, deformed yolk came out. She wrinkled her nose. "Maybe not."

Pink smiled, pouring herself a bowl of cereal. 

"What're doing for Thanksgiving?" Amethyst asked, pouring the rotten eyes down the drain. 

Pink stopped. She hadn't realized Thanksgiving was soon. 

"I don't really have plans. I'll most likely just stay here." Pink didn't want to touch on the subject any longer. "What about you?"

"Headin' out to my cousins house after class this Wednesday. Should be back Saturday morning."

That would make for a lonely time. "Oh, Cool. Hope you have fun." She bit into a chunk of pop-tart. 

Amethyst when to work later that day, and Pink had the place to herself. She killed the time off with reading, watching an episode or two of Criminal Minds, and studying. 

She frowned when her phone beeped. "Please don't be work." she mentally prayed. She looked down and saw a text from an unfamiliar number. 

Familiar words though. 

Hiya Peeps

Pink looked with confusion, then realization, then more confusion. 

How the hell did Spinel get her number?

She continued reading the message.

Pearl's at work and I don't have anything to do and I wanna to see you, so if you have time, wanna go out for lunch? Idk Idk it's up to you

Pink stared at the message. She re-read it once. Then twice. Then five times. A thought races through her mind:

Holyshitholyshitholyshit

Was she ready?

Could she do this?

Pink closed her eyes and thought back to last night. "She's got issues. She's fragile. She's never been so happy." She loved Spinel, despite only knowing her for such little time. But it always hurt to let someone done. 

It'd break her hurt to let her down. 

Pink quickly typed out a response. 

That sounds lovely. Where are we going?

Spinel responded fairly quickly. It figures. 

Burger Express on saint Bernard road? 2:30?

Okay. See you then~

A few moments passed.

Also, how'd you get my number?

.

.

Pink wished she had something a little nicer to wear than a pink sweater and slacks. The sweater reeked of coffee beans, but she didn't have time to wash it, so she accepted how she looked. She freed her hair from it's hold in two buns, shaking it loose. 

Spinel rode shotgun and guided her to a rather large, cozy looking diner. Pink realized once she was inside, that the place was packed. 

Agh. 

A hostess, hair pulled into a high ponytail, walked towards the two. "Hello. Anything I can get for you to drink?"

"Cola would be fine, please." Spinel whispered, as I'd she was scared. 

She scrabbled it down on a notepad. "And you?

"Water's fine. Can I get a coffee too, please?" 

"Addict," Spinel accused. 

"Sugar or cream?"

"Black is fine."

"You've got it."

The hostess left. Pink looked at Spinel, whose fingers were intertwined, she moved them around her hands and palms, rubbing and circling. Pink noticed her hands slightly trembled.

"Is everything alright?" Pink asked, her voice was laced with concern. She looked into her eyes. They were tired, glossy, broken. 

"I-i didn't t-think…" She muttered, chest heaving. "I didn't think they'd be so much p-people."

"Do you need to leave?"

"Y-yes please. "

Pink canceled the order and led Spinel outside. Spinel grabbed her pigtails and violently yanked them. 

"I ruined it!" She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. "I ruined everything again!"

"What?" Pink asked. She was completely dumbfounded.

"I keep fuckin up! I-i just wanted to hang out and have fun, but my stupid brain keeps messing everything up!" Tears streamed down her face. "I just wanna be normal!"

Pink was stunned. Whats going on? What had set her off? 

Without hesitation, she wrapped her thin arms around Spinel, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You aren't messing things up…" she said. "You're doing fine. Everything is fine." 

She relaxed into the touch, melting, almost like mush. She head was placed in the crook of her neck, and Pink could feel tears leaking into the fabric of her sweater. 

"P-please don't leave. I don't wanna be alone. I-i can't-"

Pink smiled, and ran her hand over her back. "I won't. I'd never. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry if this feels rushed. I had something important to do today and wanted to get a chapter out for you all.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. 

I am terribly sorry that this story hasn't been updating. I've tried to keep a consistent schedule when updating, but that proved to be too much. I have been sick and visited the hospital (nothing serious thankfully), and school has me worn out. 

By no means is this story canceling- I love writing this, and I love the support it gets each chapter- but it will stop updating for a short time. I will try and get a chapter up this tonight or this weekend. If not, sometime next week. Thank you all for the support and comments on this story- It really brightens my day!

See ya later!


End file.
